


I Didn’t Catch Your Name

by clokatla



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clokatla/pseuds/clokatla
Summary: Clarke has to go to her new school by train, where she meets a bold brunette.OrClexa sexa in a train
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	I Didn’t Catch Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so let me know what you think! I’m sorry  
> if it’s a bit rushed.
> 
> I couldn’t load the Clarke’s drawing on here for some reason, but if you check out @/pearltiddys on tumblr you should be able to find it, it was posted on 20/01/2020.
> 
> With that said, enjoy you horny mf’s

Clarke stepped foot inside her new house. Correction, her and her mom’s new house. She looked around. It gave a 70s vibe, and smelled like rotten wood. The house was completely untouched after it was built in 1964, Abby told her the day before. Some furniture did get renewed, like the couch, the whole kitchen, and the bedrooms, but it still looked old nonetheless. 

“Isn’t it beautiful, Clarke?” Abby asked her daughter as she lifted a box of the ground. The box, that looked heavy, was placed on the kitchen table. “Most of the kitchen stuff is in this box, like spoons, forks, knives and pans. Help me unload it please, darling.”

“Of course,” the blonde answered as she walked to her mom. She opened the box, and got a handful of forks which she put down on the table. 

“When does my school start, and most importantly, how will i get there?”

“On the 31st of August. You’ll have to walk to the trainstation, and then take the train to Arkadia. I looked it up already, your train leaves at 7:37 am. So make sure to be on time. The trainstation is small, it’s the only train that’ll be there so early so you’ll have no problem finding it.”

Clarke groaned. “Way. Too. Early. When we lived in the city i still slept at 7:37! Great to spend my senior year sleep deprived.”

“Look on the bright side honey, you’ll make new friends, get a boyfriend or girlfriend and things will turn out just fine.” Abby smiled to her daughter, who gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Sorry for being so cranky today,” Clarke told her, “I just hate moving. Can you promise this is the last time?”

“I can’t do that.” Abby gave her a sad smile.

///

Clarke is going to buy a bicycle. She’s sure of it. Walking is stupid and boring. And not to mention the walk is almost 2 miles! 2 miles! Her feet are going to be sore before the weekend arrives. 

She looked on her phone. 7:34 am. Nice on time. She took a seat on a bench, next to an older woman. “Goodmorning,” Clarke said as she gave her a smile. The woman nods.

As Clarke steps into the train, she decides to sid down immediately at the window side. She reached for her iPad and Apple Pencil from her backpack, which she put down after putting the things on the seat besides her. 

“Oh, is an iPad more important than a human being to take up a whole seat?” A voice spoke.  
Clarke looks to her right, to find a girl grinning and leaning on the seat. She had her hair loose, with brown curls covering her shoulders, where a backpack was hanging. She wore black jeans and a grey Adidas hoodie. She looked like a jock, and sounded like one too. Clarke wondered why she wanted to sit next to her, because the train was completely empty.

Clarke looked at her with confusion. “No, i just- i was putting it there so i could, uh, place my backpack between my legs and i could- ugh you know what i mean!” She stambled as she snatched the iPad out of the brunettes hands, who picked it up to take a look at it. “That’s mine, thank you,” she sighed as she unlocked it. 

The girl grinned as she sat down next to Clarke and placed her backpack between her legs too. “Where you heading?”

Clarke looked up at her again, not all too happy to be disturbed. “School,” she muttered.

“Me too. Arkadia High?”

Clarke nodded. 

“Are you a senior?”

Clarke nodded again.

“Sweet! Me too! What classes do you have?”

“First period is that’s none of your business, second period is stop talking to me, and third period is let me draw without interrupting my concentration.” 

The brunette laughed at that. “Damn, blondie, stepped out of the wrong side of the bed this morning? I’m Lexa, by the way.

“I don’t care what your name is.”

“Feisty, i like that,” Lexa said with a smug smile.

Clarke couldn’t hide the blush appearing on her cheeks. “Shut up.”

“Make me,” Lexa grinned.

Clarke ignored her.

She opened the ProCreate app, and continued her drawing. She’s been into cartoons lately. Her mom says they’re for kids, but she doesn’t understand that it’s for all ages. Clarke’s been obsessing over She-Ra and the Princesses of Power. 

The blonde had started a drawing a few days ago featuring two charachters, Catra and Adora. The drawing was quite... sexual as you can put it. Adora is getting fucked from behind by Catra, whose wearing a strap. Adora’s hands were tied together and she had a gag on her mouth. The drawing was almost finished, she just had to put a few finishing touches to it.

Lexa glanced at Clarke’s iPad, and couldn’t believe what she was seeing. A cat person fucking another woman from behind with a strap-on? Damn, the girl next to her wasn’t so innocent as she looked. As she studied the drawing, a feeling tingled in her belly. 

“That’s a pretty steamy drawing you uh, drew there blondie.”

Clarke didn’t respond.

“Have you ever been fucked like that?”

Clarke’s eyes widened and her head shot up. “Excuse you?” 

Lexa gave her a nervous laugh as she scratched the back of her head. “Oh look, she has ears! Who would’ve thought? You only hear what you’d like to hear, huh?”

Clarke became red and focused on her drawing again. She felt anger, embarrassment and a weird feeling in her stomach, which she pushed away. She didn’t prepare herself for the word she was about to say, and didn’t even realize it before it rolled of her tongue.

“Yes.”

Now it was Lexa’s turn to widen her eyes. She didn’t really know what to say. “Oh. Okay. Well, good for you. I, uh, i guess.” She mentally facepalmed herself for what she said. Where was player Lexa who could lure every single girl into her bed? It was like she disappeared. Lexa had to step up her game, she told herself.

“That’s pretty hot. Do you put your ass that high, too?” Clarke met her eyes. Her blue eyes became dark and screamed ‘lust’. Lexa doesn’t break the eye contact as she continues talking. “Does sweat appear everywhere on your body as you get your pussy fucked? Do you see stars when that perfect spot gets hit? Fuck, i bet that pretty face gets so messed up.”

It was a good thing that the train coupé was empty, because she moaned at Lexa’s words as she closed her eyes. Wetness was forming between her legs, and she was embarrassed to let herself get turned on by a few words. She quickly glanced at the time, 7:43, and then put her belongings in her backpack.

“The train doesn’t stop for another 32 minutes, so why don’t we find out?”

Lexa gulped. “Do you mean... here? Right now?”

Clarke looked at her and smiled. “Yes,” she says in a low, hoarse tone. Her right hand already made it’s way to the back of the brunettes head. She closed the space between them as she slammed her lips into Lexa’s. 

Lexa tasted good, it was intoxicating and Clarke begged for more as she swiped her tongue against Lexa’s lower teeth. Lexa opened her mouth and their tongues started to wrestle for dominance, a fight that Lexa won. Clarke hungrily opened her mouth as she moaned. She straddled Lexa’s lap as she tried to get a better angle to taste everything of Lexa. 

Lexa whined at the loss of contact as Clarke pulled back, and started to pull her shirt over her head. She threw it on the ground. Lexa became even more wet at the sight of Clarke’s big breasts covered by a red bra. She leaned forward to unclasp it, and it fell on top of Clarke’s shirt. The brunette wasted no time as she took a pink nipple in her mouth. She sucked on it and rolled the other nipple between her thumb and index finger. Clarke moaned and threw her head back. “Ah, Lexa... Fuck.”

After a while of teasing, Clarke spoke.  
“More. I need more Lexa, please.” Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence, but she was too turned on to care.

Lexa was happy to oblige as she started to work on Clarke’s zipper.  
The blonde stood up for a moment as she took off her pants, and shortly after, her panties too.

She sat back on Lexa’s lap and kissed her again. Lexa’s hands grabbed her ass and squeezed it. Desperate for friction, Clarke started grinding on Lexa’s jeans.

“Fuck, you’re so wet.”

Lexa’s right hand made it’s way to Clarke’s pussy, and when the blonde felt it, she immediately went crazy at the feel of long fingers running through her folds. “God, you feel so good,” Lexa said as her index finger made it’s way to Clarke’s entrance, teasing it. 

“Stop teasing, please. I need you in me,” Clarke moaned as she shrinked her hips down on Lexa’s finger. They both moaned at the feeling, and Clarke started to ride Lexa’s finger, which was pumping in and out of her fast. “Motherfu- ah,” Clarke threw her head back and grabbed Lexa’s shoulders.  
Lexa quickly added another finger and watched Clarke hiss at the feeling when she curled them both. 

It all became to much for the blonde as she came with a loud moan. She rode out her orgasm and stopped as she gasped for air. “I- That was... Amazing.”

Lexa smirked. “What can i say? My fingers are very skilled.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, jerk. I still think you’re annoying,” she said as she climbed of Lexa’s lap and started to put on her clothes. 

“We should do this more often, though,” Clarke grinned as she looked at Lexa.

“How about every morning?”

“That sounds great, actually.”

“Oh, blondie?”

Clarke looked at her with a questioning look in her eyes. “Yeah?”

“I didn’t catch your name.”


End file.
